


Happy Holidays | Evie x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [21]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin! Reader, F/F, F/M, Long Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You and Evie share a moment over Skype.





	Happy Holidays | Evie x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’m still sad you won’t be home for Christmas.”

"Aziz really couldn't have taken care of that by himself." You muttered to yourself, moving through the long halls of your castle. Aziz was your older brother and the future Sultan of Agrabah. 

Agrabah and Wei were still having border issues and you had been called home on Christmas Eve of all days! You were not happy because this was supposed to be yours and Evie's first Christmas together.

"Jordan! I'm using your laptop!" You yelled as you passed the shelf her lamp sat on. "Whatever." You heard her reply. You finally reached your room and rushed in, nearly tripping over your luggage that you hadn't bothered to unpack.

You opened Jordan's laptop and pulled up Skype, clicking on Evie's name. You bit your lip nervously, waiting for her to answer. "(Y/N)!" Your face broke out in a smile at Evie's voice.

"Hey darling!" You greeted. "How's the dispute going?" Evie asked curiously. "Almost settled! Should be done by tomorrow but I can't leave until the 26th." You frowned as Evie's happy expression dropped.

It was quiet for a few moments and you tried to think of something to say. "I see you've decorated." You tried to cheer her up. You saw the multi colored flashing string lights behind her. "Yeah. Mal and Ben helped me hang them." She managed a weak smile.

**"** **I'm still sad you won't be home for Christmas."** Evie pouted. "I know... but don't worry. Spend Christmas with Mal and the others. We'll open each other's gifts when I get back and we're gonna be great." You smiled at her.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Evie nodded, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than you. You yawned, fatigue from the sudden trip and long day of political meetings hitting you. Evie's eyes softened. 

"Go to sleep, darling. Call me when you wake up, ok?" Evie asked. "Yeah. I love you." "Love you too. Merry Christmas." And with that, Evie clicked off, leaving you alone in your room.

You sighed and closed the laptop, looking out of the window at the cool night sky. What you would do to be curled up under a blanket with Evie. "Hey." You heard Jordan call as she knocked on your door.

"What?" You groaned, stretching. Jordan sat down on your bed and picked up her laptop. "I know I probably shouldn't tell you this but..." Jordan trailed off, not looking at you.

"The magic carpet is hung on the wall in the Banquet Hall on the 3rd floor. And I may or may not have the key." Jordan smirked. Your eyes widened as you looked up at her. "Merry Christmas." Jordan said as she tossed the key into your lap before heading out the door.

You stared at the key in your lap for a moment, shocked. Suddenly, you jumped up, fatigue instantly forgotten. You couldn't contain your grin as you frantically grabbed your bags and rushed down to the 3rd floor. Christmas miracles really do happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 1st part of my Happy Holidays series! Check out all of the other parts!


End file.
